


Pure Serendipity

by orphan_account



Series: Let's get creative [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny finds Steve's dildo by accident, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Funny, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, power blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny is looking for a flashlight when he accidentally finds something else entirely.Or that one time Steve and Danny had some fun during a small blackout.





	Pure Serendipity

Tonight the streets were darker than usual, no house with a light on, a full blackout throughout the city. With the power out, everything was so quiet, and the air felt cooler than usual. Before, though, Steve and Danny were trying (emphasis on trying) to watch a movie together, both finding it easy to argue about the littlest detail on screen, when the lights went off around them.

“This goddamn island, I swear” Danny whined. No matter how much he loved Hawaii (or no matter how much he loved his family in Hawaii) old habits die hard.

“What, like there weren’t blackouts in New Jersey?” Steve poked him. They got up to look for candles or a lantern, whichever they found first. Steve went to the kitchen, not remembering he didn’t own any candles, when he heard Danny’s muffled voice call out from the top of the stairs, asking him where he could probably have a flashlight. Steve yelled back, telling him to check on the bathroom cabinet.

“Hey! I’ll check on your night stand, maybe you have one there and forgot” Danny said. Steve heard him loud and clear when he got out of the kitchen to look somewhere else. He froze, and immediately called after Danny.

“No no no wait!”

Steve ran up as fast as possible. He found Danny crouched down in front of his night stand, digging through one of the drawers, then he lifted a long, cylinder-like object.

“Is this it- Oh, no it isn’t” Danny almost dropped the dildo, trying to make out Steve’s face in the dark “Is this… is this yours?” he gulped. They’ve been dating for years now, so it really couldn’t be anyone else’s “Do you use it?” the blond insisted, whispering the last words ‘ _In you_?’ Thank goodness for the blackout, because then neither of them could see how red each other’s faces were.

“I told you look for it on the bathroom! Not my night stand, my bathroom!” Steve pushed past Danny when the man seemed to walk towards him, making his way to said bathroom.  Danny’s mouth fell open, puzzled by his partner’s behavior. He slowly followed him, carefully leaving some distance between them.

“Why are you mad?” Danny asked, as Steve moved things around trying to find the flashlight “Babe, I didn’t hear you, I apologize”

When Steve finally found it, he left it at the sink and let his shoulders slump forward, but bringing his arms to his chest in a very protective way.

“Are you going to make fun of me, now?” He asked, no, he dared Danny, holding his gaze even through the darkness of the room.

“Why would I make fun of you?” Danny sounded angry now “Why would you think I would do that to you?”

“Because”

“Because, what? Because of what you do to get off? Man, that’s personal and you’re my boyfriend” He reached forward, trying to unclasp Steve’s arms, bringing him towards him “My question is, why be ashamed of it?”

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, letting his hands grab at the small of Steve’s back, sliding them down ever so slowly until they landed on his ass. “When we can be having so much fun, all kinds of it” he finished, but the tall man didn’t budge, caving in just a little when Danny’s lips starting nipping at his jaw, then neck.

“You’re not even a little bit weirded out by it?”

“What’s your hang up, really? You enjoy it, I enjoy it. I think it’s hot” Danny wanted to keep kissing down Steve’s body, trying to push up the shirt the man was wearing, when Steve pushed him away and went to sit on his bed. “Seriously, I’m not making fun of you!”

And despite not being making fun of his boyfriend, Danny smirked, and took advantage of Steve’s position to finally push him down on the bed, positioning himself between his lover’s legs.

“Maybe you can tell me about _how_ and _when_ you use it” he told Steve, lowering his voice as he stole a kiss from the man’s lips. When they parted, Steve fidgeted underneath him, overwhelmed by Danny’s intentions.

“H-how so?”

“How?” Danny pushed down, aligning their members, grinning when he felt Steve’s hard-on against his. “You can tell me how, like, how often? Is it every time? When I’m not here to properly take care of you? Do you lay here, thinking, wishing it was my cock instead? Thrusting it in and out, stretching that tight little place, hitting that sweet spot of yours?”

With every word Danny shoved down against Steve, rubbing their members through the material of their clothing.  Danny’s lips covered his once again, and Steve opened beneath him, granting his tongue access, tasting the takeaway still on their mouths that they had earlier that evening. They kept this up for few minutes, both content to be lazily making out on the bed, with Danny’s arms at either side of Steve’s, and said man with his arms and legs wrapped around Danny.

The blond started to gradually increase the pace between them, keeping the motion of their pricks together despite the layers between them, when suddenly he pulled away, grabbing Steve’s thighs, by the back of his knees, and started brushing his hard on against Steve’s clothed ass, kept doing so until Steve was pushing back craving the feeling of Danny’s dick rubbing against his butt, making the blond moan above him. He didn’t know exactly what was it about the whole thing that got him so turned on, but kept pushing back until the feeling clouded his judgement, feeling the need for both of them to leave stains on their pants that won’t be able to come out later.

God, he felt like a teenager. The movement of Danny above him brought him back to consciousness.

“Perhaps like this?” Danny wondered, pushing Steve’s legs wider apart “In this position? Or…” He slumped forward, letting down his boyfriend’s legs, just as Steve bit down a whimper, whispering on his ear as he pushed his shirt up, tweaking one of his nipples.

 “Do you ride it? Is there any particular scenario, where I’m laying beneath you, you on top of me, straddling my hips, pushing yourself all the way down on my cock, and riding it? Whichever way you need it?”

Danny was in heaven, he could have Steve like this, moaning and writhing beneath him twenty-four/seven if it were up to him.

“Oh my god” Steve’s expression was filled with lust, choking out the words between the back and forth of their bodies. He bit down on the crook of Danny’s neck.

“How long ago did you buy it?” Danny gasped out.

“You were away, _ah_ , that one time” Steve replied, gasping and kissing his way through his lover’s neck “I missed you” he murmured against his skin.

“And did it satisfy you, sweetheart?”

“It helped. But it’s nothing like the real thing”

“I wouldn’t expect it to be” Danny chuckled. Then moved to pin Steve’s wrists hard against the mattress. Swiftly mirroring the motion with his lower half, earning a delightful sound that escaped from Steve’s lips “Because you like this, don’t you? Feeling me against you, holding you down, knowing exactly where to touch you”

Steve gasped, sensing the buildup deep inside him, making his toe curls, needing Danny closer to him, trapping the other man’s body between his legs and urging him to keep rubbing, pressing down, keep the friction going.

“Because it’s not me, and it’s not my cock pounding into you, stretching you until you’re so worn out and sore you can’t sit properly without thinking of me”

Danny’s legs were shaking, unable to keep the steady rhythm between them, letting go of Steve’s wrists just to intertwine their fingers. They moved together, the pleasure edging the both of them, until it creeped up and released, flooding everywhere, one after the other, leaving them trembling.

“Alright, see, that was fun” Danny said, in between laughs. Steve licked his own lips and sighed when Danny rolled off of him.

“Yea” He managed, turning to Danny. “But now look, you ruined a perfectly good pair of pants. Not to mention the underwear. You’re doing laundry next, because this is totally your fault”

“Sure babe” Danny yawned.

Just in that moment the power came back on.

Danny laughed “I’m so glad  _I_  didn’t find the flashlight, by the way” then placed a light kiss on Steve’s nose. "Hey, maybe next time we can actually use the dildo, or you can just _show_ me how you use it"

“Oh god” Steve groaned, finally looking at the mess they both made of each other, “All because of that damn flashlight, I can’t believe it”

 


End file.
